Calor Humano
by Ame Winner
Summary: Nezumi recordaba muy bien la primera vez que habían estado uno al lado del otro, tomándose de la mano y riendo..., aunque no se conocían; ahora, no era muy diferente de ese momento.


Es inevitable, hay tantos espacios para rellenar...

* * *

><p><strong>Calor Humano<strong>

–No digas tonterías, es tu cama y tu casa... –replicó Shion, agregando una sonrisa mientras desdoblaba la manta que usaría para cubrirse–. No me molesta dormir en el sillón, de hecho... es bastante cómodo.

Nezumi le observó, consciente de que no repetiría esa oferta ni insistiría en que el albino se quedara con la cama y él, con el sillón; su amabilidad tenía un límite y a veces, entre ellos, pintaba una línea muy clara para no condenarse _más _de lo que ya se sabía.

–¿Pasa algo? –inquirió.

–No –Nezumi se recostó, dándole la espalda–, será como quieras...

_Despistado_, le había llamado Inukashi y cuanta razón tenía en ello.

Despistado e ingenuo, Shion era alguien con un corazón demasiado bueno y por eso había momentos, muchos, en los que él dudaba que éste pudiera sobrevivir fuera de la burbuja en donde había nacido y de la que él, le había arrastrado.

Para vivir...

Sí, había querido que Shion realmente viviera.

Aunque el mundo _real, _no era precisamente un lugar maravilloso.

Cada noche, sin falta, podía escuchar a Shion girando en el sillón... removiéndose hasta encontrar una posición cómoda; al chico le tomaba un rato y luego, cuando el cansancio le vencía, finalmente se dormía y comenzaba a respirar tranquilamente; y eso, algo tan simple, a él le hacía sentir menos solo.

Menos solo, y un poco más feliz.

Era tonto e innecesario pero Nezumi se había atrapado sonriendo ante la idea y luego lanzando un puñetazo, silencioso, contra la pared para recordarse la realidad en la que vivían; probablemente, serían enemigos cuando el momento llegara.

Bajo esa rutina los días transcurrían; desayunar, charlar, dejar a Shion con Inukashi, desaparecer el resto del día, ir a buscarle al anochecer, cenar, conversar e irse a dormir... escucharle girar, acomodándose, y luego respirar pausado cuando Shion dormía.

A veces pensaba que nada cambiaría y cuando se convencía de ello, creyendo que podía comenzar a adivinar los pensamientos de Shion..., éste le sorprendía.

–Nezumi...

–¿Mhh? –se tardó un poco en responder, por hábito, fingiendo dormir.

–Nada –la voz de Shion era suave–, descansa...

–Igual.

A veces conversaban, cada uno en su lugar, con las luces apagadas. Y eran charlas agradables, simples, de libros, de obras... de cómo habían sido otras épocas antes de No. 6, incluso de que había hombres en el pasado, siglos atrás, que interpretaban papeles femeninos ya que las mujeres lo tenían prohibido; pero ese no parecía ser uno de esos días, ninguno habló.

Y hubiera sido una noche deslucida, si el viejo colchón no se hubiera hundido... alertándole.

Nezumi sabía que algo estaba mal en él, y bajar la guardia era lo peor que podía hacer. Pero, de no ser Shion, esa persona que subía a la cama hubiera terminado con el cuello roto o ahogándose en su propia sangre; Shion era un punto débil.

Era _su _punto débil, pero no le importaba.

La espalda ajena se pegó a la suya y Nezumi, acorralado por cuenta propia al estar contra la pared, no tuvo a donde huir. Shion, era cálido...

Shion, estaba vivo.

–Ayer...

El albino dudó, la cama se movió y Nezumi se sintió observado aunque no estuvieran cara a cara.

–, me caí del sillón.

Hubo una pausa, un momento de silencio en el que Nezumi trató de no reírse, se esforzó, pero terminó haciéndolo. ¿Por qué?, porque se sentía feliz. Giró, para encontrarse con los ojos rojos que el chico poseía desde aquel incidente, Shion fruncía el seño y estaba a punto de hablar.

–No es gracioso... –replicó.

–Sí, lo es.

Nezumi acarició la mejilla pálida y seguro de sí, sonrió; Shion no necesitaba una mentira o pretexto, mucho menos uno tan infantil.

–Vaya contigo –agregó, divertido.

Observándole, reparando en los ojos brillantes y los labios pequeños, bajó la vista y sin más que decir deslizó el brazo izquierdo por la cintura delgada, apretándole al jalarle hacia su propio cuerpo; Nezumi recordaba muy bien la primera vez que habían estado uno al lado del otro, tomándose de la mano y riendo..., aunque no se conocían.

Ahora no era muy diferente de ese momento pero, con cuatro años más, ya sabía perfectamente lo que sentía y lo mucho que le quería.

Por eso, Shion no necesitaba excusas.

Y él, tampoco.

**oOo**


End file.
